<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fisherman’s Tale by mozartsno1fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956150">A Fisherman’s Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsno1fan/pseuds/mozartsno1fan'>mozartsno1fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Sea-longing, Witchcraft, fishermen, merfolk, mermaid, merman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsno1fan/pseuds/mozartsno1fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gay version of the little mermaid that we all deserve. Hans Christian Anderson wrote the Little Mermaid for his best friend and lover who was soon to marry a women chosen by his family. Heartbroken, Anderson wrote this tale to mourn for lost love. But what if that love didn't have to be lost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fisherman’s Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too often tales of dread and terror are the only stories told of the sea. Stories telling of beasts that live beneath the waters, laying in waiting to devour the crew of a sinking ship. These are the tales that fill our ears, coming in on the tide to be shared in alley taverns and seaside pubs. Tales of monsters to the south or the great kraken to the north, sung about by drunken sailors who have spent too many weeks out at sea to remember the feeling of ground beneath their feet or a warm bed by the fire. Many of their stories are true, there’s no denying. But this is a tale much more sacred. A tale that is shared amongst sailors in hushed voices in booths in the back of the pubs and taverns, or only hinted at in journals and memoires. Because unlike most stories that begin with chaos and end in terror, this tale begins with a pair of pale blue eyes.</p><p>            Two blue eyes, peering just above the waters near an island cove, in a calm part of the sea. These eyes belonged to a head small enough that not even the most skilled watchman could have picked it out of the darkening waters in the setting sun. It was past time that the fishing boats be heading back to docks, but one had decided to stay, just long enough to draw in its last catch the day.</p><p>The two pale blue eyes were watching this ship intently as the small crew paced back and forth, sorting their final catch. The eyes seemed to be watching, following something in particular, as it paced about that ship. Perhaps one of the crew had caught its attention. But before the impending eyes could be seen by the ship’s watchman, they were gone, disappeared into the calm evening sea.</p><p>            Finally deciding to turn in for the day, the captain of the small fishing ship ordered them to return to dock and prepare their catch for market. When the ship at last pulled into its resting place, the crew jumped to the dock and tide her down for the night. Just visible in the fading light of the sun was a worn name etched into the side of the small ship: The Sage.</p><p>The ship was named after the captain’s wife, who was named for her brilliant green eyes. Though she had died many years ago, she lived on in the memories of her widower husband and her son who was now a young man. The young man shared his mother’s brilliant green eyes. He worked alongside his father, fishing most days, but his father had more planned for his son than a life aboard a fishing boat.</p><p>            In the seaside town where they lived, there was a university. It was the captain’s wish that his son would attend the university; to hopefully find more in life than the life of an old fisherman. For the time, Jarod honored his father’s wish, though he had no desire for anything more than the life he was living. He loved the smell of the sea and the feeling of the salty air on his skin. He could be content to live forever as he had that day. So, while he agreed to go to the university, he spent every free day he could enjoying the sea waters with his father.</p><p>            After some time, the young man, Jarod learned to enjoy life at the university. He loved his studies and was fascinated by all that he learned. Every subject captivated his mind in some new and exciting way. He loved this new world that he had become a part of, but there was still this calling to the sea that he couldn’t ignore.</p><p>Even his study hours were spent reading by the lagoon just outside of town. He enjoyed the calm lapping of the waters as the birds few overhead. He would watch as occasionally dived down to pluck a fish from the waters or would just sit and float on the waves. He often stayed there long hours, until the sun set, and the stars began to peak out from the ever-darkening sky. His father had taught him the names of all the planets and constellations, and where they could be found in each season and how they could be used to guide ships at sea. Then, after the sun had set, and every star had risen to poke through the darkening sky, Jarod would pack his books away and follow the pebbly beach back towards his home.</p><p>But one particular night, as Jarod was packing his books, something caught his eye. He saw something, floating on the water by a large rock in the waters of the lagoon. It was so subtle that even the best watchman could have missed it, but Jarod swore that he has seen a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the waters. They were only there a moment, and disappeared in the blink of an eye, but he was sure that he had seen them. He was curious as to what they might have been but decided not to pay them too much attention. They could have been anything.</p><p>            Jarod made his way home, back into town and through the lamp lit streets. The pubs and taverns were just beginning to fill. Loud conversations could be heard from the streets as sailors and fishermen traded tales and songs from their travels. From one particular pub, Jarod could hear a familiar song, drifting down a dingey alley way. It was an old sailor’s song that Jason had known since he was a child:</p><p> </p><p>At evening time, the sea grows calm</p><p>As sets the godly Sun</p><p>When darkness falls and work is done</p><p>The sailors make their fun</p><p>We sing song to the ancient stars</p><p>We sing to every one</p><p>But most we sing to the brilliant Moon</p><p>The goddess of our run</p><p> </p><p>May She bless the men aboard</p><p>May she bless everyone</p><p>And may she bless our labors here</p><p>That we should soon be done</p><p> </p><p>Jarod could still remember his mother singing that song to him as he went to sleep each night. There were many more verses, one for every constellation, but he had always fallen asleep after the first verse. The young man slept easy that night, soothed by the pleasant memories that the old sailor’s song had brought back to him. And in his dreams, he dreamt of ships sailing under the moon and brilliant stars. And somewhere, far out in the waters, his eyes caught the gaze of two pale blue orbs, floating on the surface of the sea.</p><p>            This mysterious appearance of blue eyes, floating on the lagoon, soon became a regular occurrence. Whenever Jarod stayed late on the beach of the lagoon, studying and watching the stars appear, that pair of pale blue eyes came to the surface, as if observing the fisherman’s son. Sometimes he would catch the eyes, while other times they would disappear before chanced to see them. But soon the curiosity as to what those pale blue orbs could be became too strong to resist.</p><p>            One evening, just as the sun was beginning to set, Jarod decided to swim out to the large rock at the center of the lagoon and wait there to see if those pale blue eyes would return. He had stripped off his shoes and clothes and left them, neatly folded, on top of his bag on the beach. He enjoyed the soothing feeling of the warm lagoon on his feet as he waded out into the clear blue waters. When the water reached his waist, he stretched out his arms ang began to swim towards the large rock. Arriving, he climbed up to sit on its sun warmed face and waited for any sign of those pale blue eyes.</p><p>            The stars soon began to poke through the darkening sky as the sun slowly slipped beneath the horizon. A nearly full moon could be seen rising in the opposite corner of the sky. Jarod found himself looking back between the two powerful bodies, trading places in the heavens, continuing on their celestial dance. It was a few moments before he returned his gaze to the waters bellow. But when he did, he spotted a face, staring back up at him through the clear water. The face slowly came to the surface and reveled the most brilliant pair of pale blue eyes that Jarod had ever seen.</p><p>            The two sets of eyes stared into each other as the last rays of sun gave way beneath the horizon and the earth was coated only in silver moonlight. The two seemed to be amazed by each other. The sage green eyes traced the face of the figure bellow then looked down to find the figure of a young man. But somewhere on the way down, the man’s body gave way to a fishlike tale that was just barely visible in the silver moonlight. Jarod’s eyes widened when he saw this, and the merman backed away as if worried that he had scared the young man.</p><p>            “No, don’t go,” Jarod called, reaching out a hand. The merman became still, heeding the call, then came to rest his hands on the smooth rock’s face.</p><p>“What are you?” Jarod asked.</p><p>            “I am Carwyn,” the merman replied. “I am of the people beneath the sea.”</p><p>            “Are you the one that’s been watching me all these nights?” The merman lowered his gaze, as if ashamed that he had been noticed.</p><p>“It’s okay if you are,” continued Jarod. “I was just curious. My name is Jarod. My father is a fisherman.”</p><p>            “Yes, I know,” Carwyn replied. “I’ve seen you with him on your ship.”</p><p>            “How long have you been watching me?” Jarod inquired.</p><p>            “Not very long,” was the answer.</p><p>            “Would you like to join me up here, on the rock?”</p><p>            “I’m not sure I can,” the merman replied.</p><p>            “Here,” said Jarod, extending his hand. “I’ll help you.” The merman timidly grasped his hand, then Jarod pulled him up onto the rock to sit beside him.</p><p>            A long tale of sea green scales followed out of the water. It reached longer than any pair of legs and there seemed to be a pattern to the scales that traced out magnificent, incomparable designs. The merman was just as enthralled by the legs of the young man next to him. They were covered in fine dark hairs that matched the thick wavy hair on Jarod’s head; and Carwyn could not begin to contemplate the purpose of toes. The two rested in silence for a moment, in awe of their company. But soon, Carwyn’s gaze was drawn to the rising moon.</p><p>            “I shouldn’t be here,” he said. “I should go.”</p><p>            “No,” exclaimed Jarod, catching his arm as he tried to slip back down into the waters bellow. “Please, don’t go yet.”</p><p>            The two young people rested on the rock and began to talk. Carwyn told how coming to the surface was forbidden amongst the mer-people, and that they were forbidden from ever interacting with humans. Jarod asked why the merman had risked coming to the surface, it was so forbidden. Carwyn explained that one day the curiosity just became too much to resist any longer; so, he swam to the surface and observe the boats out sailing, just off the coast. It was that day that he had seen Jarod on his father’s fishing boat, and how he had been too curious to stay away ever since.</p><p>            Jarod told the merman of the many adventures he’d had aboard his father’s ship, and of the tall tales the sailors would tell in the city taverns, where he lived. He recounted tales of the sea monsters to the south and the terrifying kraken to the north. These tales brought a mischievous smile to Carwyn’s face, as if he knew some secret that he wouldn’t share.</p><p>When the tales of monsters were spent, the two turned their gaze to the heavens, to look at the stars. Both had stories to tell about the different constellations and planets. And when those stories were told, they sat, content to be in each other’s company. After some time in silence, a familiar tune found its way to Jarod’s lips. He began to hum the old sailor’s song that he had known for so long.</p><p>“What song is that?” asked Carwyn.</p><p>“It’s an old sailing song. My mother used to sing it to me as a child to help me sleep.”</p><p>“What are the words?”</p><p>Jarod smiled in response and began to sing the old song for the young merman:</p><p> </p><p>At evening time, the sea grows calm</p><p>As sets the godly Sun</p><p>When darkness falls and work is done</p><p>The sailors make their fun</p><p>We sing song to the ancient stars</p><p>We sing to every one</p><p>But most we sing to the brilliant Moon</p><p>The goddess of our run</p><p> </p><p>May She bless the men aboard</p><p>May she bless everyone</p><p>And may she bless our labors here</p><p>That we should soon be done</p><p> </p><p>“That’s beautiful,” Carwyn said, when the song was done.</p><p>            It was some time before the two parted ways. Carwyn said that he was expected at home and Jarod was already more than late for dinner himself. The two slipped off the rock where they had met and swam in their own directions. Jarod swam towards the shore and Carwyn towards the open sea.</p><p>           </p><p>“Where have you been?” asked the fisherman, in a teasing tone, when his son finally returned home. “You’re usually not out this late.”</p><p>            “I was just reading down by the lagoon. I must have lost track of time,” Jarod answered.</p><p>            “Is that so,” his father retorted, suspicious. “Oh, well. I’ve saved you some dinner. It’s still on the stove if you’d like to heat it up. Fresh chowder and a side of vegetables.”</p><p>            Jarod thanked his father and sat down to eat. His father joined him at the table, and they talked about the day. Jerod talked about the many things that he had read in his books and learned in his classes. Then, he spoke of the gulls by the lagoon and the wonderful light of the nearly full moon; but he avoided talking about anything that could bring up talk of his strange encounter that evening. He would tell his father about anything else, but this was just so strange that the young man could barely believe it himself.</p><p>            That night, Jarod slept well and again dreamed of ships sailing the ocean, the sound of the old sailor’s song still playing in his memory. And out across the sea could be seen the two familiar blue eyes of the merman. In his dreams, he held their gaze for what seemed like an eternity, lost in the mist that they seemed to draw around him. Like the siren’s song to the wandering sailor, he was unexplainably drawn to those eyes.</p><p>            Morning brought a cloudless day with sun that streamed in through the parted drapes of Jarod’s bedroom. He awoke to the warm light, the sand of his dreams still sticking to the corners of his eyes. All day he waited to return to the lagoon to see if what had passed the previous night was anything more than a strange dream. Many say that the sea often gives sailors and fishermen strange dreams, and that that’s where the tall tales of monsters truly come from. But this dream seemed too real to have been only that.</p><p>            Jarod spent much of that day wandering the seaside, thinking about that night. He wandered, lost in thought, for what must have been hours. When he next looked up from his thought, and gazed out over the waters, the sun was beginning to set. Looking around, he found that his feet had unknowingly carried him to the lagoon. Out in the center of those warm waters, he could see the smooth rock where the previous night’s dream had begun.</p><p>            Stripping off his shoes and clothes, Jarod leapt into the shallow lagoon waters and began swimming towards the rock. He pulled himself up onto its smooth, sun warmed surface, just moments before its brilliant light dipped bellow the horizon. The silver moon, now full in its glory, began to rise across the sky, taking its place in the heavenly dance. But Jarod did not notice. His eyes were looking forward, searching the lagoon for any trace of those pale blue eyes. Soon, he spotted them.</p><p>            First the eyes and then the face, visible just beneath the surface of the warm lagoon waters. Then, a moment later, that face broke through the surface, looking up at Jarod with an enchanting smile. Jarod reached out his hand to the merman and, once again, pulled him up onto the smooth, sun warmed rock. The two talked for a long time, about every conceivable topic, until their words fell into silence and they were content to lay beneath the stars.</p><p>            The huntsman seemed particularly bright tonight, with his shimmering bow aimed towards the prey that always seemed to just barely allude him. The planets made their way across the heavens: Jupiter, ever climbing to chase the moon he was so jealous of. So, the celestial dance went on, with each heavenly body playing its part in the eternal dance of the seasons.</p><p>Soon, the two young people of the lagoon were part of that dance, meeting every night on the smooth rock in the middle of the lagoon and talking until the moon was high. But, one evening, Carwyn arrived with a sad look on his face. When Jarod asked what was wrong, Carwyn told how the moon was rising later and later at night, and soon would only be visible during the day. When this happens, Carwyn said, he was required to stay under the waves, because the mer-people could only breach the surface when the moon was high, and the sun low and couldn’t burn their skin. This was the last night the two could spend together for a few long weeks to come.</p><p>            Not wanting to waste any more time on the saddening news, Jarod decided to tell the young merman a story that he had learned in his studies. It was the tale of an ancient war, and of a hero that spent many long years making his way home. Jarod told how, in the end, the hero did make it home, and into the arms of his loving family. He hoped that the tale would comfort his friend, to show him that even the darkest days will pass.</p><p>            When the night was late, and the moon was sinking low in the horizon, the two parted ways. Jarod swam towards the shore and Carwyn swam out to see. Reaching the shore, Jarod took one last look out across the lagoon, in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the merman he had come to know. But Carwyn had already disappeared beneath the waves, beyond the lagoon.</p><p>            From then on, the days seemed to pass slowly. Jarod was on break from classes and spent most of the days aboard his father’s ship. Despite knowing that it would be some time before Carwyn could return to the surface, part of him insisted on searching the dim sea waters for some sign of those pale blue eyes.</p><p>His nights were spent dreaming of those memorable eyes. His evenings were often spent alone, wishing that he could again sit again on the rock in the lagoon with the merman. On one of those quiet evenings, when his heart could bare it no longer, he began to search for a way that he could see the merman once more.</p><p>            The fisherman noticed the mournful change in the face of his son. He suspected he knew, at least in part, what the cause might be; and when that creeping smile turned to an empty gaze. He worried about his son, thinking that perhaps something had gone wrong that Jarod wasn’t ready to discuss. But there was nothing he could do. His son seemed intent on keeping this plight a secret, tucked deep beneath the surface of his longing eyes. One night, when he could take it no longer, the fisherman thought of a way that he might be able to help his son.</p><p>            “Did you hear, one of our crew visited that old hedge witch this week,” the fisherman began. “He went to find some kind of remedy for a broken heart.”</p><p>            “I haven’t heard anyone speak of her in years,” Jarod responded. “Could she do anything to help him?”</p><p>            “He wouldn’t say much. But he did say that she helped him feel better than he had in many long years.”</p><p>            “Have you ever visited her?” his son asked him.</p><p>            “Only once, when I wanted to marry your mother. She gave me a strong potion for confidence and a charm for luck.”</p><p>            “Did they really work?”</p><p>            “Well, you’re here, aren’t you,” his father answered, laughing. “So, they must have done something to help me.”</p><p>            A thought popped into Jarod’s mind. If the hedge witch could heal broken hearts and bring two hearts together, perhaps there was something she could do for him. He thought about if for the rest of the day. He wondered what she might have done for the crewman to heal his broken heart. He wondered how a potion and charm could ensure a good engagement. Could she really help him, as well?</p><p>            When he awoke the next day, he decided it that visiting the hedge witch was worth a try. After a hasty breakfast, he slung his bag over his shoulder and began the long journey, out of town to the hedge witch’s cabin. He walked past the taverns and pubs, where keepers were cleaning windows and preparing tables. He walked past the docks, where fishermen were cleaning and preparing their ships. He walked past the lagoon, where he had spent so many memorable nights, sitting on that smooth rock.</p><p>            Soon, the road became nothing more than a trail as it wound its way out of town and up the hillside towards the cliff where the hedge witch lived. When he was halfway up the hill, something laying just off the path caught his eye. He bent down to find a water smoothed stone with a perfectly rounded face. He picked it up, wondering how it made its way so high up the hill, far from the river or the sea. He placed the stone in his pocket and continued up the path.</p><p>            At the top of the hill, the path gave way to a grassy field, surrounded by trees and filled with wildflowers. Every type of flower could be found in that field: dandelions, violets, daffodils and marigolds. And weaving its way through the flowery field, the path let to an old iron fence. Behind the fence, just where a forest began, sat the old stone cabin where the hedge witch lived.</p><p>The cabin was small, with a small door and smaller windows. There was a brick chimney at the top where wisps of grey smoke escaped and swirled up towards the sky. When Jarod came closer to the cabin, he found that it was surrounded by a beautiful garden, full of every flower and herb you could imagine. The smells were pleasant and stimulating, making him think of a kitchen, filled with flowers, where something delicious was cooking on the stove. The old iron gate stood open, inviting Jarod stroll through the garden. The young man entered the garden and crossed to the red cabin door.</p><p>            He knocked. There was silence. The knock had sounded muffled and so he decided to knock again, this time a little harder. Three sharp knocks he gave to the small cabin door, and on the third knock the door slowly swung open. Jarod was enveloped by a wave of sweet smells as the door gave way to the rooms within. The cabin was well lit with sunlight streaming through the windows and candles illuminating even the darkest corners.</p><p>            “Come in,” called a voice, hidden within. Hesitantly, Jarod stepped across the threshold and came to stand in the entrance way of the witch’s cabin.</p><p>“Good morning!” came the mysterious voice again.</p><p>Turning to the right, Jarod saw her standing at a counter in her kitchen. The counters were strewn with bottles and jars of every conceivable size. There were jars of herbs, bottles of oils, and sacks of sugar and flour.</p><p>“Good morning,” Jarod replied, as the hedge witch brushed her flour covered hands on her apron. She then crossed her kitchen to meet Jarod in the entry way.</p><p>“Come in! Would you like to sit down?” the witch asked. “I just made a pot of coffee.”</p><p>The hedge witch guided him to a pair of comfortable chairs by the fireplace where a steaming pot and a set of mugs stood ready on a small table. The two sat down and the witch poured them each a drink. Jarod thanked her and accepted a few sugar cookies from a plate that she handed him.</p><p>“Now,” began the hedge witch, again, when they were both comfortable. “What can I help you with today?”</p><p>Jarod wasn’t sure how he should begin. Would she believe the bazar tale he had to tell?</p><p>“I’ve been missing a friend of mine,” the young man decidedly began. “He’s gone away for a while, somewhere I can’t follow him, though I wish I could.” The hedge witch watched him with her friendly eyes, listening. “I met him down by the lagoon, and we spent many nights there, just talking and enjoying the sea and the stars. But he’s gone now, and I’m missing him more than I thought I would.”</p><p>The witch seemed to understand more than he had said. Her eyes closed for a moment, searching some unseen realm that filled the space between them. Jarod hardly dared to breath for fear of disturbing her.</p><p>“I must know more about this young man that you miss,” the hedge witch said, finally opening her eyes. “What is his name? Where is he from?”</p><p>“His name is Carwyn,” Jarod replied. “I’m not sure where he’s from.”</p><p>“Not sure, you say. But you do know,” challenged the witch. “Don’t you believe it?”</p><p>“I do,” Jarod answered. “But I’m afraid no one else will.”</p><p>“Then it’s good that it’s only you and I within these stone walls. No prying ears can hear what happens here by my hearth.” The young man though for a moment before deciding to answer truthfully.</p><p>“He’s from beneath the sea.”</p><p>“Ah, that clarifies things a great deal,” the hedge witch said. “I believe I can help you. But you will have to pay for my services.”</p><p>“I don’t have very much money,” said the young man, worried. He had forgotten that she would want some kind of payment.</p><p>“There are more and better forms of payment than just money,” replied the witch. “To start, why don’t we see what you have in your pocket”</p><p>Reaching a hand into his pocket, the young man’s fingers touched the smooth stone that he had found on his way up the hillside. He pulled it out and looked down at it, running his thumb across the smooth edge of its face. There was something different about it in the light of the witch’s cabin that he hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>“May I see it?” asked the witch. A little reluctant, Jarod handed over the stone, almost missing its smooth touch when it left his hand.</p><p>“There is something very special about this stone,” said the witch, as she examined it in her hand. “I believe this will just about cover my fee.” The hedge witch stood and placed the stone on her mantel before turning to Jarod. She had a strange look in her eye.</p><p>“Your request is beyond my mortal power to help,” she began. “But there is one who can help you, if you believe. She is a strong and formidable guardian, and will grant your request, I think, if you come to her with a pure hart.”</p><p>“Who is this woman?” Jarod demanded. The hedge witch smiled down at him.</p><p>“She is the moon,” she replied. “The goddess of the sea and all who live within. You must go down to the seashore at twilight, when the waxing moon is about to rise. Then, there, you must draw a circle in the sand. Sit in that circle and look towards the rising moon and pray to her for what you wish. If she judges you to be worthy and pure, she will grant your request. But I warn you, it may not be in the way that you expect.”</p><p>The young man finished his coffee and cookies then thanked the witch for her help and hospitality. She smiled and led him to the door. When he reached the old iron gate at the edge of the garden, Jarod turned back and waved before the hedge witch closed the red cabin door behind him.</p><p>The day was already growing late. The sun had crossed the sky and was beginning its descent towards the horizon on the sea. How long had he been with the witch? His visit had only seemed to last a few hours at most, but already the afternoon sky was growing dark around him</p><p>Contemplating, he began his own descent, down the hill from the cliff. He thought of the advice the witch had given him. Could the moon really grant his request? It seemed strange to think that such a request could be granted with a single prayer. And could the moon truly answer his prayer? He remembered the songs sailors would sing to the moon, asking her for her blessing on their journey home. The words his mother used to sing still echoed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jarod soon found his way back into town. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed his own feet carrying him all the way to his front door. But while the return journey had passed so quickly, the wait for night to fall passed like a ship sailing without wind. His mind thought only of his mission for the evening to come. He thought of the sea and of the lagoon. He thought of the ocean breeze and the gentle beating of the waves as the stars shown down above. He longed to be down by the lagoon once again.</p><p>            But soon evening came, and the wind itself seemed to sweep down to push Jarod on, towards his destination. The last rays of sun were just sinking below the horizon, and soon the moon would be rising over the sea. The last ray of sun was just disappearing when Jarod reached the sandy beach of the lagoon. The sky was turning from its brilliant shades of pink and purple to the deep, dark veil that was home to all the stars. And then, returning on its celestial chase, the moon began to rise.</p><p>            Silver light crept across the land as the moon began to climb. The ocean rose in turn to meet her. It seemed as if the whole world had calmed to welcome her return to the heavenly reign. In that silver silence, Jarod stood alone on the beach. Bending down, he picked up a piece of driftwood that had washed up on the shore. With it, he drew a circle in the cool sand, as perfect as he could manage. The basin carved out by the driftwood was filled with silver moon light, giving the circle an enchanting glow. When the circle was complete, Jarod kneeled at its center and, looking at the moon’s silver face, began to pray.</p><p>            He prayed for what seemed like hours as the moon continued her journey higher overhead. In his prayer, he thought of the many nights he had spent with Carwyn, laying on the rock under the starry sky. He thought of the scent of the ocean breeze, and how it always felt like home. He thought of his life, living by the seashore, and how he never really felt at home anywhere else. He continued his prayer until he was stopped by a gentle voice. It seemed to whisper in his ear, speaking with the breath of the evening wind. The voice said to rise and look towards to moon.</p><p>            Jarod rose and gazed up into the silver face of the moon. She shone brilliantly in the darkness of the nighttime sky. Looking into her face, Jarod swore he could see her eyes, gazing back at him. They seemed to call to him, to follow them out into the sea. Without thinking, he took one step and then another. Nothing else seemed to matter. He didn’t even notice that he had removed his shoes and clothes until he felt the warm lagoon water, washing over his bare feet. But still he followed. He followed the moon out into the lagoon until he came to the smooth rock at its center. There he stood and sat to wait for the merman to appear.</p><p>            And soon they came. Those mysterious pale blue eyes. After so many nights of missing them, Jarod smiled as they swam towards him in the moonlight waters, as they had so many nights before. Those eyes came to rest at the base of the rock and looked up at him. Jarod looked back at them. Then another whisper seemed to come, spoken by the evening wind. <em>Jump!</em> It seemed to say. So, stepping from the rock, Jarod jumped into the water below.</p><p>            He could feel the water rising up to meet him and soon Jarod was engulfed by the warm waters of the lagoon. But something felt different; different from the so many times before that he had swam in this lagoon. The water didn’t feel as thick. He opened his eyes and in moving his arms, he found that he could move through the water as easily as he could in the air. Jarod turned to look at Carwyn who was staring at him with a look of surprise. Looking down at his body, Jarod found that his lags had transformed into a merman’s tail. He was frightened at first, but then remembered his prayer to the moon and knew that this must be her answer.</p><p>            “How is this possible?” Carwyn spoke. “You’re a merman.” Jarod was stunned. He could hear Carwyn’s voice as clearly as if he were on land. But something was different. His voice sounded richer and full of life. It sounded like every word he spoke was being sung.</p><p>            “Yes,” Jarod answered, finally releasing his breath, and they both laughed in spite of themselves. Then, Jarod told Carwyn of his desires and his prayer to the moon to grant his deepest wish.</p><p>            “Come with me,” said Carwyn, offering his hand. “I’ll show you my home beneath the sea.”</p><p>            “I would like that,” Jarod answered. “But I must be back here before the sun rises.” This was something Jarod knew, perhaps a last whisper on the evening winds.</p><p>            The young merman led Jarod out through the waters of the lagoon, towards the open sea. When they reached the open sea, they began their decent into the mysterious depths below.</p><p>They spent the night there, Carwyn showed the young man everything that he loved about his underwater kingdom. For it was there that Jarod learned that the Carwyn wasn’t just a merman, but a prince whose father forbid him from ever going to the surface.  Because of this, they made a great effort that Jarod was not seen by the merman king. Many wonders Jarod saw beneath the waves. But, sadly, no adventure can last forever. Soon it was time for him to return to the warm lagoon waters of the seaside. So, the two made their journey upwards and back from the open sea to the rock in the calm lagoon.</p><p>They reached the surface just before the sun began to rise, and there they said their goodbyes. Two sets of eyes resting on the surface of the water; cloudy blue and sage green. Neither could tell if the drops that clouded their vision tears or salt from the sea. They embraced each other as the sun slipped its first lazy fingers above the horizon. And with that light, Jarod felt his body grow heavy and saw that his legs had returned. Carwyn departed to hide from the burning sun and Jarod swam back to the beach where his clothes lay neatly folded in the circle, still drawn in the sand.</p><p>            “I see you’ve been out late again,” the fisherman said with a smile, as his son came in through the kitchen door. The fisherman smiled, as if he knew something, or maybe only suspected. “You should probably take the day off. I’m sure you need the rest.”</p><p>            After having something to eat, Jarod went to his bedroom where he fell instantly asleep. In his dreams he dreamed sweet memories from his time beneath the sea. He remembered the feel of his limbs moving freely through the water. He recalled the feeling of water that smelled like fresh sea air. In his dreams, he saw the cities of merfolk, with spires stretching towards the sky and palaces lingering on the ocean floor. And lastly, he dreamed about the memory of a warm hand, held within his own.</p><p>           </p><p>Jarod awoke sometime in late afternoon. He could hear the wail of mourning dove, sitting somewhere outside his window. A fog had rolled in from the sea, shrouding the town in blankets of cool mist. The sun was already resting low in the sky, giving the fog an eerie glow. Slowly, Jarod sat up and began to dress himself. When he finally came to the kitchen, he found his father sitting at the table, looking perturbed.</p><p>            “This fog has me feeling uneasy,” the fisherman began. “The weather was too good this morning to make this kind of fog. We had to come back early to keep from getting turned around out there.”</p><p>            “I’m sure it will blow over soon,” Jarod said, reassuringly. “Fogs don’t usually last long on these shores.”</p><p>            His father agreed, but still, Jarod found himself feeling uneasy. Could the fog be some omen or a warning? Such weather was uncharacteristic of such a pleasant day. He tried to worry about it no more and decided to focus on the coming night. Soon he would return to the lagoon to visit Carwyn, as usual. The thought of seeing the merman stayed with him as he passed the time in his studies. He read histories and literature; all the things he enjoyed most, distracting himself until evening could come.</p><p>            And, finally, it did. The sky grew darker as the day finally came to an end. Leaving through the kitchen door, Jarod made his way through the town, towards the shore, and out to the lagoon. The lagoon was still covered in the thick mist, and he could barely see the large smooth rock out in its center. He stripped off his shoes and clothes and began his swim, stroke by stroke, out into the lagoon. Reaching the rock, he climbed up to sit on its smooth face once again.</p><p>            The world was growing rapidly darker. The sun was setting, and soon only the moon would give light to the shrouded world below. Jarod sat on the rock’s smooth surface, watching the misty light shimmer off the clear water below. He waited for the sight of those familiar blue eyes to rise up from beneath the water. He waited for a long time.</p><p>Jarod began to grow worried. What could have happened? Perhaps the fog was a bad omen. He began to contemplate swimming back to shore and heading home. But before he could decide, he heard a voice from behind him, calling his name. He turned around, startled by the sound. A pair of strong, bare legs stood on the rock behind him. The legs belonged to a large man with a full, dark beard and long dark hair. Something about this man seemed familiar, but Jarod couldn’t place it.</p><p>            “Hello, Jarod,” the voice called. Jarod stood in answer. The man had a stern look on his face. “Do you know who I am?”</p><p>            “I don’t think so,” he answered, timidly.</p><p>            “Then maybe you remember being a guest in my home?”</p><p>            “I’m not sure,” Jarod reply. But then he noticed something familiar about this man. Looking up into his face, Jarod saw a pair of cloudy blue eyes, so much like the eyes of someone else he knew.</p><p>“Are you the merman king?” Jarod asked, his eyes widening in fear.</p><p>            “That is correct,” said the man. “And do you know why I am here?”</p><p>            Jarod could not move, and his silence was the only answer he could give the merman king.</p><p>            “I am here,” began the merman, “because you broke an old law; both you and my son. An old law, forbidding the association of merfolk with humans, and a law forbidding humans to enter our kingdom. Were you aware of these laws?”</p><p>            Jarod could only look up, into the eyes of the merman, and fear what this could mean.</p><p>            “You two were very careful. I am lucky to have uncovered this crime at all. But, in the end, it was my own son who decided to come forward with this information. It would appear that he has formed a bond with you. One that I do not quite understand. His actions make no sense to me, nor does his plea. But he had courage, not only to tell me, but to ask for your pardon as well.”</p><p>            The young man was growing worried. What could have happened to Carwyn? Was he alright? He could never forgive himself if he had caused him any suffering.</p><p>            “Please,” the young man said. “Don’t punish him for this. It was me who asked to be with him. It was my desires that led me down to your kingdom. Don’t blame him.”</p><p>            The king seemed amused by the young man’s plea. He had heard one so similar from his son down below. And he again sensed that same bond that he could not quite understand.</p><p>            “Do not worry,” he began. “No harm will come to either of you. Carwyn is not being punished, for his crimes nor for yours. I have come to the conclusion that it is only you who should bare punished for these actions. Your punishment is simple. Since you have uncovered the secrets of the merfolk, you will have to bear the weight of that secret as well. This is the only way to keep our existence from being discovered by all humans above.”</p><p>            The king then drew a long silver wand from the folds of the mist and gently tapped Jarod on the head. Jarod felt the sensation of cool water running down his head and across his body. The sensation didn’t stop until it had reached the tips of his toes. Only then did his body began to warm again.</p><p>            “You will now share in this secret, so that you will guard it also. Your penance is this: that whenever you enter the sea under the moonlight, you will become one of us. Then you will know what it means to guard such a secret, for the safety of our kind. And you will come to see me, under the light of every full moon until I am convinced that you will not reveal this secret to anyone. Do you understand?”</p><p>            “I do,” Jarod answered.</p><p>            “I’m glad of it. Now, I must depart. My purpose here has ended, but I will see you again on the next full moon.” With that, the merman king dove into the waters of the lagoon and quickly disappeared from sight.</p><p>            Jarod stood there in shock for some time. He was not sure that he believed that that had truly happened. As he stood there thinking, the fog began to lift, as if it’s purpose too had ended. Soon the moon shone fully on the face of the lagoon, illuminating the warm water. Looking down into that water, Jarod saw that familiar set of blue eyes, looking up at him. Without thinking, he leapt into the water below.</p><p>            The warm lagoon waters embraced him as he plunged beneath the surface. He felt the familiar sensation of his limbs beginning to move freely through the water. He felt the familiar sensation of water that smelled like fresh sea air. And a moment later, he felt the comforting feeling of a warm hand, held within his own. Jarod opened his eyes and looked at the slender fingers that he held within his hand. Looking up, he saw those cloudy blue eyes. The eyes that belonged to the young merman. Both smiled as they swam off together. They swam out of the warm waters of the lagoon and out into the open sea; off to see what lay beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>